This invention relates to a new variable ratio drive which can be utilized for cycles, scooters, motorcycles, motor vehicles and any type of machine in general on which it is necessary to transmit motion with a multiplicative and/or a reducing ratio, with or without inversion of motion, from one to the other of two, coaxial or otherwise, rotating parts.